robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tipping Point
All good things must come to an end. Bad things must come to an end sooner. The Functionist Council has endured for far too long. Their reach and effect on the history of Cybertron has been extension, but that all ends tonight. That feeling is very much in the air, even if it is lost somewhere among the chorus of shouts and blaster fire that now consume the streets of downtown Cybertron. Supporters, by choice or Functionist programming, have taken to defend the Council. They believe in what it sought to do and are willing to die to save it. They fight the Decepticons, willing soldiers in their sparks, who have pledged to end all that the Council is. Who stand with them are the only to be spared this night, for all that oppose them will not function by morning. At the heart of the city, the former command vessel, a spherical ship dubbed 'The Cog' lays in ruins. The harpoons that brought it down stick out of it. All around it bots of all manner stand, ready to defend it, as the Decepticons move to take it, end it and clear it out. Who leads the Decepticons is none other than Megatron. as a tank he rumbles forward but quickly transforms to his root mode as there is, finally, movement that comes *from* The Cog. A hatch opens and from it steps Eleven-of-Twelve, one of the Council known as the Mediator. He, like all of the council, have no mouth yet there is a silence that falls over the fighting as it would appear the Mediator wishes to speak. "Let us tal-...!" The Mediator is silenced as a blast - from Megatron's fusion cannon - rips through the Mediator's chest. With that the roar of the mob, the angry of the Decepticons bursts into a challenging roar, over which Megatron yells, "BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" Amongst the Decepticons that had been willing to risk their lives in this bout of rage and fury were, for the most part, the tall ones. Big, strong, hulking bots that can actually take on a fight. There weren't all that many little mechs; statistically, they just didn't last nearly as long. Tiny things blow up much easier, really. Less armor. So, it might be a bit odd that a particularly tiny mech with a paint job that really stands out is amongst the enraged masses. Backdrop is there! Shiny and glimmering and oh, so very tiny. In his arms is the great big rifle that he holds in the propaganda posters that have gone up in a few cities. Backdrop isn't quite on the very front lines, but he doesn't have to be. Aim giant rifle; fire giant rifle, take off someone's head. He looks pretty angry. Overlord is in no hurry. He walks toward that ship, his footfalls the proverbial tramp of doom, and then he looks up and *grins*. He hoists the enormous, razor-flanged saw he dug out of his old gladiator kit for just this occasion, and revs it. WHRRRRR-WHRRRRRRRRR! And forward he goes. When the Council's defenders swarm him... It's best left off-panel. Prowl stares for a moment in mute horror. He's far off to the sidelines; he came because a crash had been reported, but he had no idea exactly what it was he'd be rolling into. He's torn between wanting to rush forward and shout, bring out his sidearm, try to stop the madness - but he's far from stupid. He knows what would happen if he came between the victims and the slaughter. He's not built for it; he'd simply be another husk on the scrapheap by morning. -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "What is the -meaning- of this!?" It would only be a matter of time before Paddles the Observer would be drawn to witness and assess the state of Cybertron's current leadership, and the roar of combat drawing down a ship over Iacon is precisely one such thing that could easily draw him out. Not that he has a care for politics, he's simply... curious. Keeping off to one side, the large mech is seated atop a building and watching the chaos as it unfolds below, from the moment Megatron's cannon rips through the Mediator, his optics are simply watching as he keeps his arms crossed in front of him. -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "I was going to ask the same thing." Unless they ask. Who knows, Brawl might ordinarily like it." Leadslinger is, normally, a proud, law-abiding Autobot, willing to defend the Rightful Government. But even good mechs have their dark sides. Currently an enormous, cobalt-blue spider with a large dorsal cannon and gatling guns in place of mandibles, the ex-Vanguard hammers the Cog with the cannon and then, once it "lands", lays down a withering field of suppressive fire from the miniguns to pave the attackers' way forward. Eventually, with a whirring and a loud grinding noise, he transforms back into a mech-- though his legs appear stuck as quadrupedal. He pauses with the cannons, taking stock of his 'side' of the fight. Pursuit - the other arm of the long arm of the law (the purple arm), is standing off to the sides as well, but she's not participating in the mayhem. She's not trying to stop it either. She's busy with a datapad, taking down information. Garboil, one of her mentor Barricade's deployers, is perched on one of her wings, observing like a little bright blue Laserbeak. "Oh they're going to make a -mess- of things tonight," he muses smoothly. "Did you bring the recorder? I want you to pay attention to the gladiators in particular. Film them. it's an excellent propaganda piece." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "MEGATRON! Did you authoritize this?!" -- Radio: A-Chat -- Prowl says, "If there are any Autobots out there at the crash site by Primus, -stop-. This isn't helping anything! This isn't justice!" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Authorize? I am leading the charge! These are the root of every crime you have had to chase down Prowl. The root of all the evils that have caused you to take up the cause that you have. The Council has wrought more destruction on the masses of Cybertron than the Cataclysm. Their evil must be purged." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "-You don't have the right-." Hanging by Prowl in a little Autobot cluster, Vision stands just slightly behind. She's wide-eyed. This is not what she expected from reports of a crash. "It's going to be a slaughter," she says -- thank you for pointing out the obvious, Vision! -- in a quiet aside. She looks anxious, as one might expect from a scout noted for avoiding combat. "I don't even see any good way to get anyone out of there, much less stop them. We may want to focus on setting up triage and care instead." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "This doesn't prove guilt or innocence! This does nothing but show the world you're nothing more than another oil-smeared pitfighter!" -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "I thought the new Cybertron was one wherein death was not the consequence of differing opinion." "Do we even have any medics?" Prowl snaps at Vision irritably, doors aloft behind his shoulders, fight-or-flight. "They're not going to let the Council live, and unless you happen to know the com frequency of some highly armed titan-class soldiers, we can't do anything to stop it." When Overlord emerges on the other side of the line, he is covered in ichor. Dripping, purple ichor. Still warm, too. He looks up at the ship, and lifts his saw, before he calls out, "COME OUT AND THROW YOURSELVES ON THE *MERCY* OF MEGATRON! BEG HIM FOR YOUR LIVES! HAHAHAHAHA~" At his command, a Decepticon capable of flight swoops in to land at the body of the Mediator and with some prying loosens the head of the deceased Council member to fly it back behind Decepticon lines. That earns a mighty cheer, none louder than from Megatron himself. Next the Con leader points and a tank not himself, but an actual tank - opens fire. There's an explosion as a hole is created in the side of The Cog (not too far from where Overlord is!). The tank then rolls forward - over the citizens that would stand in its way if they continue to do so. From that hole pour out some minions that had been kept inside. The Functionists prided themselves on ordering society by the function of a bot and thus kept the biggest, toughest and most heavily armed as their own personal guard. Leading them are Eight-of-Twelve and Nine-of-Twelve, the Disseminator and the Inquisitor. "They will seek to stall us! We must get inside before any escape! Let none of these traitors leave! This ends tonight," commands Megatron. -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "No more Functionists. No more Senate. No more Primes, Prowl! There is ONLY MEGATRON! His will be *done*. HAHAHAHA~" "-Very- nice," Garboil asides, focusing his recorder in on Overlord, then back to Megatron. "I wish they'd stop making such a show about it. It would have been more efficient to simply smelt the ship. The pools in Polyhex are big enough," Pursuit chides, bringing up the first implementation of The List. The names of the Functionist Council are neatly arranged, from least to greatest, in numerical order, single spaced, conservative font, bolded, with checkboxes. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "There is no need for *proof* Prowl. You need only look at the face of the nearest Cybertronian to have all the evidence you need. We shall have have to live with what they have done for eons, even then we might not be free. They have judged us and we have paid that price. Now it is their turn. The bots of Cybertron will see me as they wish, but after tonight they will know that I am a mech willing to die to free them - *truly* freedom from all oppressors. The Council are more vile than the Quints ever were. Let the good bots of Cybertron know that such evils will not be allowed." -- Radio: Global -- Hot Rod says, "Wait, what? Last time I heard that people were saying 'Zeta' instead of 'Megatron'." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Zeta served the Council! Look at the lies Zeta was willing to force on us all to maintain their deception! Their false rule!" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "Your new hero is preparing for a public execution Hot Rod." There were a lot of tiny places for a little bot to squeeze himself. Right now, Backdrop had inched inside an alleyway to better take shots; the walls were shielding him on either side and bigger mecha couldn't get in here! So smart, Backdrop was. So smart. As he looks through the rifle scope for the next shot, he notices... Police bots. Prowl and Vision. He didn't recognize either one, but he DID remember a single interaction he's had with police in another lifetime. It was positive. "Oh, come on." Backdrop whines to himself, moves out of his makeshift cover, and heads in the police bots' direction. He isn't terribly far. Though, he's also carrying a rifle bigger than he is. ... Well, half dragging it, limping a little under the weight. ... Okay, he's MANAGING. -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "Did I just see members of the unarmed populace get caught in the crossfire?" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "With freedom and firing squads for all." Overlord, in his turn, turns to meet the charge. He begins grappling with one heavy duty bot, who seems a match for the Decepticon in brute-strength--until the bot suddenly stiffens, and Overlord gives him a tiny *push* backward, the inside of his chest cavity smoking, blown out from a shot by the energy cannon in Overlord's abdominal cavity. He stomps on the bot's head *squish* as he starts forward. He clamps his saw to himself magnetically as he calls his rifle out of n-space, grabs some poor 'bot by the head and *squeezes*, and then takes aim at the Inquisitor's chest-cavity. *Voip*! *Voip voip*! -- Radio: Global -- Hot Rod says, "Hey! You can't just trample over innocents like that no matter what they've done!" -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "You are *welcome* to take the matter up with me *anytime you like*... whoever you are." Leadslinger's head hangs as the flying 'Con takes the Mediator's. The mech appears to have a crisis of conscience, as he ceaes firing completely and begins moving toward Backdrop. "This ain't right," he can be heard muttering to himself. "I'm better'n this..." He puts on as much speed as his four awkward legs can, and when he's near enough calls out, "You got coverin' fire, l'il guy! Let the heavyweights stay in the killbox!" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "If you wish for the law to have had a hand in the removal of the Council then you should have done so, Prowl. Or any officer. Where were the police, the lawyers, all those that are supposed to keep us safe? This is justice. Was it legal to destroy Nyon to stop Zeta's forces!?! No, but it was *right*. You cannot deny that the removal of the Functionist council is not *right*." Paddles sighs as he shakes his head. Politics never were his concern. Governments come and go. Though, there was something else said, that voice over the radio, the disregard for the noncombatants... He starts to pick his way down from his overwatch towards the streets below, where the thick of the fighting is taking place. Truthfully, there's little about the fight he cares to get involved in, but he does start to seek out the civilians in the area to start ushering them away. And woe to any that bother him no matter what side they are. -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "It's not my job to determine guilt or innocence. That's for the courts to decide. That's for the -people- to decide. Not someone *arrogant* enough to believe he speaks for every spark on this planet." -- Radio: Global -- Hot Rod says, "Fine! Let's go! I'll stand between an unarmed civilian and a bully like you any day!" -- Radio: Global -- Paddles sighs. "I'll handle getting the non-political parties out." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Go ahead Prowl. *Ask them*. Ask the peopleof Cybertron if this is what they want. You will not like the answer you get." Oh hey, someone was following him. Backdrop stops long enough to look at Leadslinger. "It's okay, I'm all right!" Limp. Drag rifle. Rifle lets out an annoyed sigh of it's own. Oh hey, the rifle was a person. "There's people over there! I wanna get 'em out of here before they get killed!" Backdrop gestures vaguely towards the police bots. He starts to make his way over again. "Not offhand, no," Vision weakly admits. She keeps as much an eye on Prowl as she does on the Decepticon advance. Seeing a Decepticon heading in their direction, she looks startled. Slightly, she shakes her head -- but then, this is not a particularly /threatening/ Decepticon, is it? (Sorry, Backdrop.) -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "I didn't like it when I heard the -same rhetoric from Zeta- either." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "You might as well be quoting him. You think you have to be the monster this planet needs." -- Radio: Global -- Hot Rod says, "I really, really hate to say this. Like. Really. So much. But Prowl's right." Prowl unholsters the Investigator Special and keeps it ready. Noticing Paddles and Leadslinger helping get others to safety, he prepares to secure his little section of the sidewalk and those around him as best he can. When Backdrop approaches, he's uneasy, flicking the safety off his gun, considering that the little guy is dragging a weapon nearly as big as he is - but when Backdrop doesn't shoot, he remains calm. He has to be calm now. In control. Logical. Tactical. That's the only way to get through this. Turn off feeling, turn on reason. "Is there something you need?" he asks the smaller mech. "You let me worry 'bout the civilians," Leadslinger assures the smaller bot. "If you really wanna help, git t' cover an' make sure nobody hits me in th' back o' m'head. Otherwise, git somewhere safe-- this is gonna git real messy real fast." Stepping forward, his left arm elongates and fans out, becoming little more than two glowing, parallel bars from the elbow down. The barrels flanking his right hand begin to spin up again, and he lets fly once more-- this time into the back of a nameless Decepticon poised to trample a civilian in his rush to attack the Council. -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "You simpering, useless bootlick. All the heroes of the past? They were lies. Tyrest, Star Saber, Dai Atlas. Where are they now? Are they here to uphold your precious law? NO! Everything you talk about is a *meaningless joke*, Prowl. Whatever meaning it had was lost long ago." "Anything -I- need?" Backdrop looks startled by Prowl's question. "Sir, you gotta get out of here, everything's explo --" He openly gapes at Leadslinger. Optics wide. "...That was amazing, do it again." This is indeed an energon-bath. The Decepticons are armed, trained while the citizens loyal to the Council are just that - citizens. There were instructions before this started that the innocent were *meant* to be spared. That might not always be the case, but in general the Cons will work to get *to the Cog* above all else, trying to keep the citizenry back. Yet if somebot is enough of a zealot to get underfoot of a marching army... Paddles will have his work cut out for him. And hey, the Decepticons were given orders to not fire on any Autobots, just the Council, so that's good right? With Backdrop out of the way and Overlord in the very thick of it, Megatron makes his way to The Cog. One more of The Twelve is done and hopefully soon another. Megatron pushes his army forward, intent to get *inside* the Cog, to get the fighting off the streets. And thus contained in the Cog. (OOC: Battle stuff meant to move into there for those that want to fight things) In the fray another from the Council emerges from the Cog, a mass of dataslugs and pads clutched to his chest as he attempts to make a break for it in the chaos. He being Seven-of-Twelve, the Curator. -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "I've never believed in legends, Overlord. I believe in justice." Seeing one of the Council break away and trying to escape, Leadslinger makes his best speed toward Seven, hoping that nobody interposes themselves before he can clothesline the runner. At least he's not trying to *kill* them... for now. Pursuit's red energon stylus is ready. There are boxes to check. Paddles glances over at Leadslinger. Oh, so he's not alone in this effort? Wonderful. He does much the same as far as keeping the citizens out of trouble, but he's hardly about to shy away from getting into the thick of it for the sake of personal safety. He does have a bit of weight to throw around, after all. But he does, at the very least, try to keep from outright engaging in hostilities as much as strong-arm his way through to usher noncombatants from the fray. Even if it means picking them up and outright carrying them away. Which he does. Outright plucking up one of the citizenry and moving over to where Prowl is situated. Wordlessly, he just deposits the mech, giving Leadslinger another look as the runner is engaged physically. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Zeta feed on the innocent and took from the weak! The kept himself in power through lies and trickery. I am here to free Cybertron, to make all bots equal! The Council stands in the way of that. Zeta would never have fought the Council - he enacted their will! He was their slave! Zeta never fought *for* Cybertron but for himself. If you believe I am in this for my own glory, then so be it. Deny it from me. I know in my spark who I fight for, for all those I pledged to liberate. The weak. The huddled. Every bot that has ever been stepped on knows that I fight for them. Their pain is my fuel. Their rage is *my rage*. I am their voice, despite how uncomfortable it is for you to know it. No more shall cybertron endure being told what it must be - let all bots decide for themselves! *That* is something no Prime has *ever* stood for." Overlord delays for a moment, when he sees the Curator. An evil glint into his optics. Those sensuous lips(!) curl into a sneering smile. He shoulders a bot out of his way, and *leaps*, landing in front of the smaller bot with a tremendous crash. He looms over him, his red optics glaring, before he swats them out of his grip with one hand. Then he grabs the bot by the throat. He *grins*, as he radios Prowl. "Wh -- oh, no." Backdrop watches Leadslinger run off towards the Cog. He looks back to Prowl. "Get out of here, please, sir! Get someplace safe!" With that, Backdrop starts... Well, 'run' isn't really the right word, he's more like... Jogging under the weight of the rifle towards the Cog. -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Justice, Prowl? All right, here's justice. I am *revising* the Curator's function, taking onto myself the same rights the Functionist council once took for myself. I'll let him live--as my *personal servant*." Overlord gives the Curator a shake-- "Megatron has accused you of crimes against all of Cybertron. *HOW* do you plead?" -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "So, the role of slave and slaver have simply begun to reverse?" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "That's what happens in a revolution." Leadslinger's left arm begins to glow dangerously blue, crackling with energy as he levels it at Overlord. "You want justice? Then drop 'im and let me give 'im to the police. Let the people decide what they want to do with their tormenter. You want energon? Then you fight me. Either way, you let 'im be or by Primus I'll loose this round right inta yer chest." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "This is NOT what Pax stood for! For all your lipservice in his memory, Megatron, you seem to be content to leak fuel all over it now!" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "I will enslave no Cybertronian! I will die to see any bot, no matter their form or function, be spared from such a fate! I will give my spark so any may be free!" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "I can't deny that the system was flawed but by Primus this ISN'T how you create a better world! You don't build a better life on the husks of the dead!" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Then let them stand trial! Let the people-- *your* people-- decide their fate! Take their heads if it's what th' people want, but don't jus' decide *for* 'em." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "There can be no freedom while the Council exists. When they are removed my work - my promise to cybertron - will be fullfiled." Somehow, through perhaps a small miracle, Backdrop actually catches up with Leadslinger. And Overlord. Backdrop takes a minute just to stare up at Overlord. Dear Primus, that was one tall mech. So tall. Shaking himself out of the stupor of TALL WHY SO TALL, he stares at the Councilmech in Overlord's hands. He lifts up the rifle and aims it at the Councilmech's head.. He suddenly looks VERY angry. "Hi, I don't know who you are..." At Overlord! "...But can I? Please? I know you got him first..." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "So you've decided yer will trumps the people? That yer justice is better'n theirs?" Overlord's eyes widen, and then he obligingly tilts the Curator at a better angle for Backdrop to cap him. He looks up at Leadslinger and says, his tone *dripping* with disingenuousness, "Oh, *dear!* I'm losing my grip on him! He's *going to run away*!" And he's *grinning*, *so wide*. Well, his optics brighten in a way indicative of his eyes widening. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "The fact that you do not believe I act on the will of Cybertron means you are not listening to them, Leadslinger." Prowl will remember that Backdrop tried to help him. He will ALSO remember that Backdrop asked to kill a member of the functionist council. It's going on BD's PERMANENT RECORD. He radios ahead to Leadslinger, << Don't be an idiot! That over-upgraded pitfighter is too dangerous to take on alone. Fall -back- Leadslinger, don't be a hero! >> He's not ready for this. He's not ready to try to lead a group of people that he can't understand, that have hated his struts for more vorns than he can count. Dammit Pax. You had to go and -die-. Paddles moves in to back up Leadslinger. Not because there's another fight brewing, but rather...well, at what point does a combatant become a non-combatant? Curator seems to be right on that cusp, and he does need to make sure there's not going to be needless energon shed on the streets. After all, Leadslinger was assisting in the evacuations, right? -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "The Council /owes/ me and Sixshot a bloodbath this cycle." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "But no civilians will be harmed." Leadslinger grins slightly. <> he replies evenly, as if he wasn't staring down the barrel of death. <> Despite his words to Prowl, he fixes Overlord with a steely glare. "You want real justice? Throw 'im on the will o' the common folk-- the ones you *trampled* to git here. The ones you *claim* t' be fightin' for." A challenging smirk crosses his face as he adds, "C'mon-- show me yer a better mech 'an I am-- give 'im t' the p'lice. Or you too scared?" -- Radio: Global -- Bulkhead says, "...isn't the Council civilians?" There is a great deal of chaos around Overlord and Leadslinger, but mechs of their size, power and built tend to do that. That and their tug-o-war with the Council member. The other Functionist leader outside of the Cog is not faring as well either, as he is swarmed by a mass of the Cons that are with Megatron. Down goes the Disseminator. "FORWARD! INTO THEIR BASE!" Megatron waves his army forward. Yet before they can enter, more exit from the Cog. One of the Councilers to step out, Ten-of-Twelve, welds a pair of giant flaming swords. This is the Evaluator and he looks ready to test any that approach him. The other wears a suit *of* Cybertronians, disposables deemed to be suited to .. being a suit, of armor. This is Twelve-of-Twelve, the Castigator. -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "-YES-." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "*Autobots*. Always splitting filaments. Pathetic." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "They're noncombatants. Noncombatants, no matter their crimes, don't deserve t' get shot." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "The Council are cruel and terrible. They /will/ pay..." -- Radio: Global -- Bulkhead says, "Wait? What's going on with the council? Uh. Which council?" -- Radio: Global -- Bulkhead says, "I don't even know who you are!" -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "The Functionist Council." -- Radio: Global -- Bulkhead says, "Oh. That council. Still. If you kill that Council, what is next?" -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "You really think they deserve to live? That coward is wearing a suit of *living Cybertronians*. HAHAHAHAHAHA~" "The police won't do anything, though." Backdrop hasn't actually fired the gun, yet. "The police tried, but THEY were in power and THEY did things and that's why we need to take them all out. So they can't go off and kill whoever they like and THAT ONE IS WEARING A SUIT OF PEOPLE." Oh, look, he's noticed Twelve-of-Twelve in the far distance. "Will you just -- it's a suit of DEAD PEOPLE." The rifle is turned and fired in the direction of Ten-of-Twelve and Twelve-of-Twelve. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "The Council decided who would live and who would die. Who would be fit to live. The judged countless bots for eons for their own designs." -- Radio: Global -- Bulkhead sounds of armor rubbing against armor. Headscratching, perhaps. "Uh. A suit made out of Cybertronians? You mean like stuck together? Huh. Do they share abilities? Or is it just an interfacing thing?" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Screw the Functionists!" Backdrop rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 5. Backdrop rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 1. Overlord's hand clamps down around the Curator's neck, silencing his pleas for mercy. CRUNCH. "OOOPS! Oh no, I'm so *clumsy*," He begins to literally pull the Curator's body apart. He reaches into his chest, rips out his spark casing, drops it and *stomps* on it. "Such an oilfingers!" Pursuit takes out her stylus. She checks off Seven of Twelve's name. -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "I'm not saying they're innocent, Megatron. I'm saying your methodology is wrong." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "Mob rule is not -not ruling-." And make a note: Overlord does all this, directly in front of a heavily-armed Autobot. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "The Council shall be granted far more mercy than they allowed any of us. What happens when this is over is that I lay down my cannon. Cybertron will be free. Let *me* be judged for what I have done to free it. But the evil that is the Functionist council shall not see another day. Cybertron deserves better." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "The Functionist Council treated us sixchangers as research specimens, trained and used us as weapons for millions of vorn! You tell me there ain't ONE WITH MY NAME ON IT! *beastly snarling* This is a /very/ personal score." Leadslinger doesn't hesitate. As soon as he hears the crunching of the Curator's body, he doesn't even hesitate: his railgun roars, firing point-blank at Overlord's torso. "Fall back, l'il guy!" he orders, appearing every inch the Vanguard sergeant he used to be as he rushes forward as fast as his limited speed allows, lashing out with the kite shield covering his right arm. Keying his radio, he adds, <> -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "But still.. they're..." With a soft *pang* the Castigator shall not take another step, shot through by the pairing of Backdrop and that special gun of his. The Curator too loses his head, thanks to Overlord. The Evaluator stands before the Con army and the Cog, expressionless. In the next moment he is charges by a mass of Decepticons, some cut down, but enough get through to pull him down as well. He too is undone. Megatron calmly walks forward into the breach of the Cog. "Allow only our brethren to enter," he commands those that take up guard. "We have come this far and I shall see that our work is done." With that he strides into the Cog to see to the last of the Council. Still on the streets there are a number of zealous believers that seek to engage the Decepticons. Several of these citizens break past the Con perimeter to tackle themselves at Overlord for what he's just done! Meanwhile Backdrop gets a hearty pat on the back from the nearest Con for his expert shooting! -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "Are you an officer of order and justice, Quickswitch, able to rise above the base programming in us all, or are you going to descend into mob justice and slaughter whomever's name is screamed the loudest?" Paddles narrows his optics as the Council member is summarily executed by crushing. Pity. He shakes his head and goes to look at the chaos unfolding around him. Even Backdrop's taking potshots at a pair of armed (and armored) mechs get his attention for a moment...and he frowns. That's not good. And then Leadslinger fires at Overlord, and he turns his attention back to the immediate situation in front of him. Citizens are engaging. Leadslinger is engaging. He steps back and glances towards Prowl. Holy Primus, he actually hit one of them! Backdrop stands there in disbelief for a moment. Then, a proud grin crosses his face. Yes! Vengeance! He did the thing! He even got a pat on the back! At Leadslinger's yelling, he feels a brief moment of regret; this big Autobot seemed kind of nice and was trying to do the right thing, he thought. "You should get out of here, too!" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "I'm going to see you on trial someday, Megatron. You'll get the justice that you deserve." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Once this matter is attended to, we shall see to that." Quickswitch comes sprinting onto the battlefield on four clawed feet, just in time to see Seven Of Twelve bite the big one, "NO!!" the word is a barely audible snarl and it's unclear whether it's FOR the Councilman or dismay at not having been the one to kill him, "Lemme in there!" Quickswitch screeches in beast form. He transforms to tank mode and heads toward the Cog. His goal? One never knows... -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "... I am an Autobot." Overlord takes that blast straight to the chest, and then actually *stumbles*. He looks up -- he *felt* that -- before he says, "Aha! A *bold* one." He locks optics with Leadslinger. "You ready?" You'd better get over here, Prowl -- because Overlord's about to forget Megatron's orders and things are gonna get *bad*. "W-Wait!" Backdrop waves a hand at Overlord. "W-wait, we have orders, right? We're not supposed to kill Autobots, right? Or even talk to them actually but hey HEY we can just let him go, right?" He's trying, Leadslinger. He's trying. Prowl loads a round of hyperconductive gel into his gun. "That's enough Overlord. You've had your fun. Leadslinger? -BACK DOWN-. You are ORDERED to retreat, -now-." He takes aim at those sassy, sassy lips, both hands on the pistol. Paddles sighs. Picking a side indeed. He steps in to intervene on Leadslinger's behalf, even as Prowl steps in as well. "You acted in error, and you know it. End it before things get out of hand and there is more death than there needs to be." He locks optics with Overlord as well. Three on one? Seems to be that way. And Paddles even goes out of his way to straighten up to try and add to his height. Leadslinger spares Backdrop a single glance. "I'll cover ya," he notes before fixing Overlord with that glare again. He takes a few steps backward, his railgun crackling with energy once more as he spins up the miniguns' barrels. He appears to be heeding Prowl's orders, but is obviously ready for a fight still. "Go!" Backdrop tries to shove Leadslinger back. Tries. It's more like a poke with the size difference. In fact, Backdrop bounces back a little from his own attempt. "...Just go!" Such a big strong brave little mech. So strong. So brave. Quickswitch heads toward the Cog, just in time for Twelve of Twelve to be heading out of it. His heavy bulk stops the Councilman in his tracks. The Sixchanger, mean and surly now, transforms from one mode to the next, cycling through all six, "Remember ME?!" he hisses darkly, so un-Autobot, ending on his gun mode, aimed right at the Enactor and preparing to fire..... Only, he doesn't. A painfully bitter show of compassion from him, so difficult to lay down his own personal vendetta against them, "..You're not worth it.." he softly says with such disdain, transforms, and moves to help the Autobots. Overlord LOOMS, and his optics glow a dull red, his face obscured as he looks down at Leadslinger, and says, "You should thank him. He just saved your worthless spark, Autobot. But make no mistake--I am going to kill you." Then he reaches down and picks up Backdrop, and *perches* the little Decepticon on his shoulder. He walks past Enactor as he's leaving, looks down at the Enactor... Then he grabs him by the leg, swings him up and *into* the wall, and *drags* the screaming Councilbot back inside the ship. A startled squawk-like noise lets itself loose from Backdrop as he's picked up and... Set on Overlord's shoulder. He sits there, in a bit of a confused daze, as his new steed starts walking off. He's still holding the rifle; it takes both hands just to hold it up. It may accidentally look awesome. At the Councilbot's screams, he just kind of... Blinks at it. After a moment, he seems vaguely amused. -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "..." "IT IS DONE!" That voice rings out across the battlefield - the streets of Iacon. That voice is the loudest here tonight, the one that speaks for millions of Cybertronians too weak to speak for themselves. It is Megatron that addresses the masses, his crowd. He stands in that hole in the side of the Cog, smeared in fresh energon. It drips from his hands. A hand print is clearly seen across his chest where it trails off, having fallen. Energon runs from his chin, *from his lips*. His eyes are red, bright, sparked with all of the rage that he has lived out this night. The fusion cannon on his arm smokes, fresh from the work it has done, and arranged behind him is the evidence of it. Heads, on pikes, of the last of the Functionist Council held up by Decepticons as proof of what their leader has done. Only one Counciler would appear to be alive - Two-of-Twelve, the Auditor. Megatron holds this one up by the neck for all to see. "THE COUNCIL IS NO MORE! NEVER AGAIN SHALL FUNCTION DETERMINE PURPOSE!" With that his free hand plunges *into* the Auditor, punching through his back. In Megatron's hand is the Auditor's spark casing. Which is *crunches* to dust. And the Decepticons erupt into deafening cheers. Leadslinger frowns thoughtfully. "Yer welcome t' try," he mutters as the crackling energy around his railgun disperses, harmlessly arcing into the ground. His head turns toward Prowl. "Respectfully, sir, some o' that data the Curator was carryin' might still be intact. Might be of use to somebody." Pursuit ticks off the rest of the names in the list. Garboil finishes his recording. "Ohhh yes. This is going to make a -beautiful- training video." Quickswitch stares, numb with shock, even as Overlord drags the Enactor away, even as Megatron makes his rousing speech. Quickswitch, though, is speechless. In robot mode, his mouth slack, optics dimmed, expression growing darker... He /is/ after all, an Autobot, and they had better be /thankful/ for this. Inside, it hurts, oh, it hurts. But today, even if briefly, he spared a life, and that is at least, something. Overlord looks up at the Enactor's head, still dripping purple ichor, and he's as happy as he can possibly be. This is glory, magnificence. This is the warm afterglow of a slaughter. He is content. Paddles just...disappeared? Seems as soon as the violence died down, the brute had seen enough and is quick to vanish before he can get too involved. He's right back to his little corner of Cybertron. Prowl can only stare ahead at Megatron. His expression says nothing. He's past feeling now. The sense of betrayal flutters past him like a wraithfly, barely brushing the edges of his stream of thought. Like the edges of scar tissue around an old, repeated wound, he is comfortably numb in his moment of shock. Function defined everything inside him; he was a Functionist at spark. He was forged in the very -city- of the Functionist Council, reared under is oppressive weight, shaped and cast by the dictates of ratioism. He knew his place, and it was a warm, comfortable blanket around the soul. Megatron has torn it away, and Prowl's world is beginning to lose all its shape and definition. There's no fence left around the playground. The children huddle in the middle, seeking some sense of order and restraint against the wide, vacant nothing of the field around them. "... Oh you're a Prime all right," he mutters under his breath, staring at the bloody mess of the would-be hero and his corpses before turning away. "You're the logical continuation of the chaos of Sentinel and Zeta." He transforms and begins to drive away. There's no time for trying to persuade with feelings anymore. He's already calculated the odds of Megatron keeping his word and letting the Autobots live in peace at zero. ----- -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "Cybertron is in a poor state, from what I saw. Keep your fight away from my Sea." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "Don't you understand? The fight isn't going to stop at your sea. There won't be places left to run." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "What fight? Megatron's already won. The people are with him, anyone who would've had the power to oppose him is scrap. Megatron rules Cybertron." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "And nobody is going to follow *you*, you scuttling little cyber-roach." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "Not everyone is with him." -- Radio: Global -- Prowl says, "And I never asked to lead." -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "I challenge anyone to bring their violence to my waters, and we shall see what comes of it. As for Megatron winning? Give it time. A new regime will topple his. It always happens that way." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "I will not follow this new order. I won't obey. I won't register. And there you have it: One more voice of dissent." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "No, you didn't. And yet here you are." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "You know, you and I are alike. We're completely at peace with our functions, Prowl. But where the council and the senate attempted to use 'bots like me, Megatron knows that since I have chosen to be a warrior, I MUST be free to fight. What would you be if you freed yourself from those rusty old restraints?" -- Radio: Global -- Prowl is quiet for a few seconds before finally answering. "You don't want to know." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Pathetic." -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "Says the mech too afraid to deliver the role of judge to the populace? Bold." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Who ARE you? Oh. You're nobody. That's right. You sit in your methane ocean and wait for a bigger fish to come along and eat you. I'm tempted to drag you out of there and squeeze the energon you're wasting out for the Empties to drink." -- Radio: Global -- Paddles says, "I suppose I should feel insulted and threatened by that. I'll let you know when it sinks in." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "He's simply a bully. Deny him what he wants, and he crumbles." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "Someday, Overlord, I'll tell you the story of how I gently /persuaded/ someone to claw out their own spark." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "It will be very personal." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "You probably bored them to death. Just like Tarn. Talk talk talk, and a person's spark just can't take it anymore. Splat, dead. That's his real gift, you know." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "He's so *boring* he makes you *not want to live anymore*." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "I nearly persuaded the entire Senate to vote to do away with the caste system. And then Megatron happened. Peace could have been achieved, right then, with little loss of life. Megatron just wasn't very patient." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "He has a good spark, but he's going in the wrong direction. Just as I am sure that you, too, had something beyond murder when you were newly forged, Overlord." -- Radio: Global -- Feint says, "You're no great killer. You're a sufferer, just like the rest of us." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Actually I've been told my first flash wiped out the mining party that found me." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "Disgusting, Overlord." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Well. Now, the victory celebrations are beginning. I'm going to log out of this inane babble and enjoy the adulation of the people. My energon cup runneth over..." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Not one more bot deserves to wait to be saved from the evils that the Council inflicted. Now no bot need ever have to wait for the will of others to act to do what has now been done. Patience is not a remedy for suffering." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Pax Megatronia." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "That is Cybertron's reality. Megatron's will. Megatron's vision. What you don't understand is that the only choice he has taken from you is the choice to be a slave. But if you tell him what you *want to be* he will make a place for you. No matter what it is you want." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "You speak of what you could have done, Feint, yet you did not. My endurance to suffering of my fellow bots must not be as rich as yours... alas. You have it within you to change minds? We all do. We each have a voice, each worthy of being heard. Not negated by a factor we cannot control. Our function cannot determine our form if we are to be free, to be equal. The Council selected our destinies, our education, tailoring us as a people to be their slaves... and the most insidious part about it is they engrained it so deeply into our society that we believed it had to be that way! Criminal! Beyond that! Traitorous! These are not petty crimes they committed! They stole *lives* upon lifetimes. They tore us down to our most base attributes and for what? Their own designs? We were not consulted, given no say, no hearing in the matter. Their end had far more mercy than they deserved." -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Enough philosophy, Megatron. The people call your name, and a chalice of energon is waiting for you. Your victory is at hand." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "A chalice of energon? Victory at hand? D' y'all even lis'en t' what y'all say? That ain't a rev'lutionary talkin', that's a conq'rin warrior." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Give my share to Backdrop, for he deserves it far more than I! We all marched in this, but he mustered the courage to strike! All while others merely watched. He took down one of the Council for us! His actions are indeed the voice of the people, the majority that cried out for justice! Let the deserved cheers for Backdrop be heard! For him and the crime done to him and his brothers, let this noble victory be in his honor!" -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "Hear hear. To Backdrop--a true warrior!" -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "If his body was as big as his spark he'd crush Grimlock under his heel." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "((Test))" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...I just wanted to get back at them, s'all..." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...What's a Grimlock?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Desp'ration, anger... they make mechs do things they ain't always proud of." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "..as did I." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Who said I wasn't proud of it? I'm glad I did it!" -- Radio: Global -- Overlord says, "A magnificent but misguided warrior. It's sad. He's chosen to be a joke." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "As did we all though as some are willing to admit (QS), not all had the courage to act as you did, Backdrop." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "I wan'ed revenge too. But revenge... 's a funny thing. Once y' git it, y' start t' realize that it ain't really that satisfyin'. Makes y' feel good fer a l'il while, but then? Most o' the time, y' start t' think it just weren't worth the effort." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "I disagree. Revenge is great." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I dunno, I'm pretty darn satisfied." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Inaction is merely tolerance for the suffering for the more unfortunate." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "How many times did they have to destroy people and destroy the world before stopping them would've been a good thing to you, huh?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Oh, don' get me wrong. They needed t' be stopped. I'm glad the Council ain't in power no more." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "But jus' killin' 'em like 'at? 'S low'rin' yerself t' their level. The real vict'ry's in provin' yer not jus' a better shot, but a better *mech*." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I just wanna know how many people had to die before what we did would've been considered okay." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "I don't feel any 'better'. In fact, I feel pretty hollow..." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "That SOUNDS real nice. Not very practical, though. Wasn't practical ninety thousand murders ago, either." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "No, those guys were terrible and stood for terrible things. Them being gone can only meam good things." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Tell me somethin'. Did rippin' their heads off bring back anyone they killed? Did it reinstate me to the Vanguard? It sure didn'. All it did is add a dozen more corpses t' the pile tha's already too tall." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "It AVENGED them." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...That's the right word, right, for revenge?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "B-but your logic is, stand around, be superior, do nothing, it solves itself somehow?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger laughs bitterly. "Vengeance don't mean nothin'. I ain't never seen a spark reignite t' thank me f'r gettin' vengeance for it. Dead is dead is dead." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "But you're not offering any solutions! You're idea is 'stand around and look pretty'!" -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch snarls, "Hssss! Shut up, Backdrop. I'm /not/ in the mood." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "No offense, but I don't care about your mood. No one cared about mine, or any of my friends, until I joined the Decepticons. THEY care." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "No, l'il guy, my idea's real real simple. Here it is: capture 'em 'stead o' killin' 'em. Bring 'em in, lock 'em up. Make 'em *face* the folks they hurt. Let *ev'ryone* that's ever been hurt by 'em have a say in their fate." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Killin' 'em on site like 'at? Yer sayin' you know better'n the whole rest o' the planet what should be done with 'em." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I'm saying that they got what WE got and it feels really nice." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "No, they didn't. You gave 'em worse." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "...." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Yer still talkin'." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Do you even know what they did?" -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "All of you are still talking!! No one can get a decent cycles recharge the rate you mechs are going on" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...There's an off button on the thingie." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I couldn't find it the first time either, but it's under the panel thingie and it's red and round." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Why is it that the Autobots seem concerned only when it matters about themself, as an individual? How it makes them feel, or affects their status. Like the ARA. And they accuse Deceptions for not listening to the people... we *are* the people, acting *for* the betterment of all! Not for our own feelings or standing in the Vasngard!" -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "What if I don wanna hit it?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Then, I... I don't know what to tell you." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "Megatron knows what hes talkign about, listen to him." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Yeah, Megatron is really smart!" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Megatron, you *ain't* The People. Yer a mech, jus' like me, jus' like the l'il guy, jus' like ev'ry other mech on the planet. Y'claim t' speak wi' the voice o' the common mech, but Primus' mantle don't hang 'round yer neck. Actin' like y'all know the feelin's o' ev'ry Cybertronian ain't jus' pretentious; it's downright stupid." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Or 'their sea'... like some not can lay personal claim to a whole ocean!!!" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Do you know what they DID, though? Do you?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "An' you ain't a stupid mech, Megatron. I seen that in person." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " Wait a minute. Hes not a fliers...." -- Radio: Global -- Quickswitch says, "I must admit, the Council /did/ do terrible things, to myself, to Sixshot, and apparently to Backdrop and his brethren." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "If what they did's so heinous, l'il guy, then put 'em on trial for it! If ev'ry one agrees that they deserve death for it, I'll *help* y'pull the trigger! But a summary execution ain't justice." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "I don't need to have a false trinket to tell mevcwhat people want, Leadslinger because I talk to them. As equals. Not seeking to lord over them for my own glory! You want to know the will of the people? Talk to them. Learn for yourself how I *do* speak for the majority of us." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "I didn't say nothin' 'bout somethin' physical, Megatron. Primus' mantle ain't somethin' can be seen or touched. But tell me: do y'speak for the majority? Or for their emotions? Their energonlust? Y'sure seem t'love strikin' while the iron's hot, but sometimes y'gotta let it cool off jus' a bit." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "*me what*" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "They killed everybody I knew! All my friends! Everybody! A slaughter! I had to run for my life and hide! And then there were REWARDS for us that got away!" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "No, Leadslinger. I will not abide by your 'patience'. That is merely a willingness to let others suffer That is inexcusable." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Tell me, somethin'. How is a fair and equitable treatment of *ev'rybody*, the very thing you espouse so dearly, a "willingness to let others suffer"? If all Cybertronians are equal in the eyes of the Great Decepticon Cause, then why are some forbidden the right to a trial? The right to the same freedoms y'want ev'rybody t'have?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "If I had it my way, I'd lower 'em all into a smelter. Slowly. But not until the trial was over and proper, fair justice was done." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " what if they were found innocent in the trial? What would you lower into the smelter then?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Yes! The sleepy guy gets it! Loopholes!" -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker yawns hard enough it permeates all through the channel. -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "'Cooling off' would mean allowing the Council to have returned and all that we have suffered would have been renewed. It would have continued. More of us would have been forced into lives we do not deserve, enslaved by our own people. How abominable! The Council's crimes are proven in nearly all of us. Look at what they did to Quickswitch! To Backdrop! To Whirl! Only with them gone can we - now - truly be free!! Now we are equal! Able to decide our own fate, as a people! All on equal footing and opportunity!" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "If the law decided they weren't guilty? I'd live with it. I'd want 'em dead, but I'd abide by the decision of the court 'cause that's what keeps us from going back to another Zeta regime." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "They would've... Bribed or tricked the court or something, they were in power for A LONG TIME." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "We couldn't let them have that chance after what happened..." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " but they die just as fast as any other mech" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Megatron you ain't even lis'nin', so I'm done arguin'. Not *once* did I suggest we let 'em stay in power." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "What keeps us from another Zeta regime is *us*." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "*sniffle*" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Backdrop, answer me this: would you take a bribe from 'em? Would you want 'em back out there, able t' ruin more lives?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Of course not!" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "But did you see how many people were fighting FOR them to stay in power?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I... I... I don't wanna talk anymore. You don't get it." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "because they didnt know any better" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "An' how many of 'em were coerced? How many had no choice? How many of 'em were fightin' just to see justice, rather than vengeance, be done?" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Y'can't make decisions without all the facts, l'il guy. That's how folks get hurt." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "You don't get it and I don't know why I wanted to help you before." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "Then make me understand. Spell it out for me. Why didn't they deserve the same right to a trial as everyone else?" -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " who? The senate slaggers?" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "What matters most is that from this day forth we need never fight again unless it is by our own choosing." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Because none of my friends got a trial. We were just KILLED." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " and the old senate killed all you guys, right?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "We ran and they chased us and then they called us defective." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "And that's a horrible thing. They're monsters f'r doin' it. Y'won't ever hear me say otherwise." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "bur that wasnt /us/ was it? That was the old ruling body want it?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "It was THEM. The Council was in charge of that." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "It had to be, they were on top." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " well we destroyed the council so that cant happen again. Im confused" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "But the other mechs an' femmes that got hurt by 'em, don't they deserve a chance t' confront 'em? The ones that couldn't be there t'day?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "Sleepy guy gets it." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I'd think the other people hurt would be happy!" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "It's not that the Council's gone. Good riddance to bad scrap, as far as I'm concerned. It's *how* they're gone." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "They did confront them. The Deceptions did it on their behalf." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, " my head hurts" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "We finally GOT them! They won't be calling any of us defective or issuing... Murder decrees anymore!" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I'm happy I shot that one guy!" -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "The Decepticons *crushed* innocent civilians! Don't pretend yer better, Megatron." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "Hey. he is better, shut up" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Anybot willing to defend the Council is not innocent." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "I did it for all the other YX bots that couldn't, is what." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "An' what about the ones run over 'cause they couldn't get out o' the way in time?" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "See, I said it, I was a YX." -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...Now everybody knows. So there." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "They should have left sooner than rush towards the aid of the Council." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "they got in the way of progress" -- Radio: Global -- Backdrop says, "...Go back to sleep, sleepy guy. I think I'm going to, too." -- Radio: Global -- Leadslinger says, "No, I said I was done an' I'm done. I ain't tryin' t' debate when y'all jus' wanna spill energon. I'm gonna go back t' where I b'long-- in between civilians an' the likes o' you." -- Radio: Global -- Thundercracker says, "then do it quietly, some of us are trying to sleep."